Summer in Virginia
by Flying utterly
Summary: When the Penderwicks and Jeffery visit Virginia they don't know what's about to happen!
1. Chapter 1

Ages: Skye is 16. Rosalind is 17. Jeffery is 16. Jane is 15. Batty is 11.**  
**

"Skye, cope only ten more minutes untill we reach Virginia," Rosalind said.

Yes, the Penderwicks were going to Virginia, only the kids with Rosalind driving them.

"We are here!" Yelled Batty. Skye jumped out of the car. followed by Jane, Jeffery and then Rosalind.

"Let's go unpack Batty," Rosalind said.

"Skye and I will check out the scenery," Jeffery said.

"I'll come too," Jane said. They saw the beach, the golf course, and the teen club.

They wandered into the teen club. From the outside it looked totally boring, but in the inside it was amazing.

"Welcome to The Dolphin Crib," a blonde girl said.

"Let's get something to drink," Jane said.

"One root-beer, a Doctor Pibb, and a water," Skye said.

"Too go," Jeffery added.

* * *

When they reached the beach house Rosalind said "Good grief, you have been away for 3 hours. I have been worrying."

"Calm down Rosy. Let's eat," Skye said.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter.

Review! It motivates me


	2. Chapter 2

****

"Jeffery! You are nuts," Skye said, bonking Jeffery on the head.

"What? I just want to go back to the club," Jeffery said, innocently.

"No, you want to play that stupid piano," Skye said, bonking him again.

"Well, anyway if you go I will go with you," Skye said, grinning.

"Can I come?" Jane asked, her nose stuck in her notebook writing furiously.

"No," Skye said walking out the door.

Jeffery rolled his eyes then followed Skye out the door.

* * *

At the club Skye said "There is the piano, go have fun." Jeffery wandered over to the piano. Skye walked and looked around, finding herself sitting at the table for food.

"What can I get you?," a girl asked.

"Just a water," Skye replied.

A couple of minutes later a girl walked up to Skye.

"Is that your friend over there?" She asked pointing to Jeffery. "I saw you next to him earlier."

"Yes, his name is Jeffery," Skye said.

"Well, he is cute," The girl said. "And by the way, I'm Cam."

Right then Jeffery walked over grinning wildly. "That piano is just so good," he said.

"Jeffery, this is Cam. Cam here is Jeffery," Skye said trying to smile.

"Hello Cam," Jeffery said, holding out his hand. Cam shook it.

"Would you like to go to the beach with us tomorrow?" Jeffery asked Cam.

"Sure," Cam replied.

* * *

Rosalind was on the beach talking to Jane. "Let's go out to dinner tonight," she said.

"Sounds great Rosy," Jane said. "We can go when Skye and Jeffery come back."

"Go get them Jane. They have been out long enough," Rosalind said.

"Okay," Jane said.

When Jane reached the club she saw Skye and Jeffery walking towards the door.

"Jane! I told you not to come," Skye said.

"We are going out for dinner and Rosy sent me to get you guys," Jane explained.

"Oh," Jeffery said.

* * *

"I need to use the bathroom," Skye said.

"Okay go ahead," Rosalind said.

In the bathroom Skye saw the person she did not want to see right then. Cam.

"Hello, Skye," Cam said.

"Hi," Skye said.

"Cam was sure pretty" Skye thought. She had dirty-blonde hair and peach skin.

"Well, I have to go," Cam said.

"Bye," Skye said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Skye, can you please just let me read Sabrina Starr to you," Jane said.

"No," Skye said lying down. Just then Jeffery came in and Jane left.

"Skye I wish we could see each other more," Jeffery said.

Skye wrapped her arms around Jeffery and said "Me too." Then Jeffery Kissed Skye. First Skye was surprised then she closed her eyes and kissed back.

Right then Rosalind walked in. She covered her mouth and tried to walk out quietly but Skye saw her out of the corner of her eye.

Skye pulled away and blushed. "Sorry, I should have knocked," Rosalind said.

All Skye did was walk outside muttering: stupid Skye.

"I'll go after her you stay here and explain to Jane," Rosalind said to Jeffery. And ran out the door.

* * *

"Skye, there's nothing to be embarrassed about," Rosalind said.

"Yes, there is. I kissed him Rosy! I'm stupid," Skye said.

"But you liked the kiss Skye. That's what matters- and you are not stupid," Rosalind said, sitting down beside Skye.

Skye sat up and started walking to the beach. Rosalind followed her. When Skye sat down she said. "I don't know if I like him Rosy. I mean, I liked the kiss but I don't know if I want to be his girlfriend. I don't want to hurt him."

"Trust me Skye, what ever you do he won't get hurt. I promise," Rosalind said.

Skye sighed then walked in the direction of their beach house.

When they reached the house and went inside Jane looked at Skye with concern. Jeffery had told her everything.

"You told her Jeffery!" Skye yelled. "Why?"

"I told him too," Rosalind said.

* * *

In the morning Jeffery walked into Skye's room. Skye was up and when she looked at Jeffery and blushed.

"I'm sorry Skye. I shouldn't have-" Jeffery said. But Skye cut him of by kissing him.

"Your birthday's tomorrow. Right Skye?" Jeffery asked.

"Yes," Skye replied.

"Well, let's get Cam to celebrate," Jeffery said.

"Jeffery!" Skye shrieked. Jeffery laughed.

"Just kidding," Jeffery said.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating. I have just been busy. Love ya.**

**~Flying utterly**


	4. Chapter 4

While Jane and Batty were out shopping, Jeffery at the clubs piano, and Rosalind and Skye at the house.

"Ding dong!" Went the front door.

"Oh, hello Cam. Come in," Rosalind said when she answered the door.

"Hello. I came to invite you guys to my- my moms party at my house tomorrow," Cam said.

"Sure we will come. But Skye's birthday is tomorrow," said Rosalind.

"Well, it will be a birthday party. Just no one knows about except you guys and me" Cam said.

"Great," Rosalind said.

* * *

"Why did you tell Cam we can come?!" Skye asked.

"Because I did not want to hurt her feelings," Rosalind said.

Skye flipped her hair and said "Hi. I'm Cam," in a squeaky voice.

"Skye!" Jane yelled.

"Try this dress on Skye," Rosalind said, handing Skye a blue dress.

Skye groaned and went stomping into the dressing rooms. Jane picked out a red dress, and Rosalind a sliver one.

Batty came from the tween section carrying a yellow dress.

"Go try it on. Skye and Jane are already in there," Rosalind said.

Batty ran in there and Rosalind followed.

When they came out Jeffery was already out in a tuxedo.

Jane gasped "Skye! You look beautiful," she said. "Doesn't she look beautiful Jeffery?"

"She does," Jeffery said. Skye gagged.

"You look beautiful too Jane," Rosalind said.

"And Batty, you look amazing!" Jeffery said, spinning Batty round and round. She laughed.

* * *

"Skye, c'mon we will be late," Jane said.

"Thats what I was aiming for," Skye said.

When the reached the house Jane and Batty gasped.

"It's a castle," Batty said.

"No it's a mansion," Jane breathed.

"It is an actual mansion. Cam's dad owns Coke," (I made that up) Rosalind said.

"I've seen bigger," Skye said. The group set off, when they reached the entrance Rosalind gave the guard there passes and they walked to the ballroom where Cam was greeting everyone.

"Oh, hello Jeffery," Cam said. "And you guys too," she added, looking at Rosalind, Jane, Skye, and Batty.

Rosalind went off looking for a quiet place, Batty and Jane went exploring, so that left Skye and Jeffery.

"I'm so sorry Skye. I should have asked before I kissed you," Jeffery said.

"It's okay just I don't know if I like-like you yet," Skye said.

"That's okay," Jeffery said. They stood in silence as song after song played.

Then Cam came over when a slow-dance song started to play. "May I have this dance?" She asked.

Jeffery looked at Skye. Skye said softly, just loud enough for Jeffery to hear "Go ahead. You have a father a mother a housekeeper, but you still don't have the girl. Go get the girl."

As Jeffery walked away with Cam he looked back and saw a tear slip out of Skye's face. And the she was off running out of the ballroom and outside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Skye is very very OOC in this chapter**

Skye was out of the ballroom in record speed. She ran until she found a lake. There were squirrels everywhere, naturally being Skye she tried to pick one up. Surprisingly it let her.

She carried it to the house, which was only 3 miles away. She took her shoes off so she could feel the could sand on her feet.

She was horrified to find herself dancing with the squirrel, then she thought, nobody's here. Why not?

Skye found herself dancing and dancing until she reached the house. She went inside and found a shoe box and put the squirrel inside of it poked some holes then gave it some walnuts that came from the kitchen cabinet, in a little bowl. "Goodnight," Skye said and crawled in her bed, still with her dress on.

* * *

In the morning Skye got up and rounded up Jeffery, Batty. And Jane. (Not Rosalind because she was out cold) "Get your clothes on then come in my room," Skye said.

"Everybody scrambled off getting their clothes on. When they returned Skye picked up the box with the squirrel in it and said "Batty, look inside this box." Batty looked and shrieked.

"It is a squirrel!" She said.

Jeffery looked at Skye then grabbed the box.

"She's telling the truth," Jeffery said.

"That's right. We are going to the place where I found the squirrel, there are hundreds of squirrels there." Skye said.

"Go get the walnuts Jane, we are going to feed her sisters and brothers," Skye said.

Batty picked up the squirrel and stroked it.

"When did you find them Skye?" Jeffery asked.

"Last night ya know-" Skye cleared her throat. "After I- after I ran away," Skye replied.

"Oh," Jeffery said, and cleared his throat too.

* * *

At the lake Batty squealed. "Alright, where is the box?" Skye asked.

Jeffery handed Skye the box and Skye let the squirrel out.

Jane opened the bag of walnuts and distributed five walnuts each.

Batty fed all her walnuts too one squirrel.

Jane fed every squirrel her walnuts by breaking them in half.

Jeffery fed all of his to each squirrel he could.

And Skye fed her walnuts to a baby squirrel, in little pieces. (I told you she was OOC)

When the were all laughing, walking back home Skye looked off at Cam's mansion. You might have Jeffery, but you don't have as strong as a friendship.

* * *

**Sorry for the short Chapter. But I thought we needed a little more adventure. ;)**

**~Flying utterly**


	6. Chapter 6

Jane was out on the beach. She was writing another Sabrina Starr book.

When she stood up and started walking toward the house she stepped on a seashell.

"Ow, ow, owwwww," She yelped. She started jumping and lost her balance. And fell into the ocean.

Just them a boy about her age, grabbed her arm and pulled her out.

"Why, thank you," Jane said.

"No problem," The boy replied. "I'm Carl."

"I'm Jane. I hope to see you around Carl," Jane said smiling.

"You too," And with a brief wave Carl was gone.

* * *

At the house Skye and Jeffery were watching a movie. A scary one, called Killer Klowns From Outer Space.

Skye screamed when the first killer klown popped up and had to burry her head in Jeffery chest.

"What's wrong? Surely you aren't scared," Jeffery teased.

Skye just wrapped her arms around Jeffery's waist and braced herself for the horrific stuff to come.

Just then Jane came in and she was soaking wet. Not just from the ocean, but from the rainstorm.

Skye got up, got a towel for Jane and said "Go get changed, and then come down. You need to watch this movie."

Jane trudged up-stairs.

"Skye," Jeffery said. "Do you like me?"

"Yes," Skye replied.

"Good, because I don't really like Cam," Jeffery said, laughing.

"I really, really don't like Cam," Skye said, laughing with Jeffery. And she kissed him heartily on the lips.

* * *

"Batty, please tell Hound to stop barking," Jane said.

"I can't. The dog has a mind of his own," Batty said.

Hound was pawing at the window next to the front door. Jane sighed and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Oh! Hello Carl," Jane said.

"Hello Jane. May I come in?" He asked.

"Oh sure," Jane replied.

Jane led Carl into the kitchen where Rosalind was cleaning, and Skye and Jeffery playing with scraps of sandwich. Skye just expressively caught a scrap in her mouth.

"Carl, this is Skye, Jeffery, and Rosalind," Jane said.

"Rosalind, Skye, Jeffery this is Carl. He pulled me out of the water when I hurt my foot yesterday," Jane explained.

"Hello," Jeffery said.

"Hi," Rosalind said.

Skye less enthusiastically said a simple "Nice to meet you."

Skye silently asked to talk to Jane for a second and pulled her aside. "Are you sure this isn't Dominic all over again?" Skye asked.

"You know Skye, I never question you about Jeffery now do I?" Jane shot back.

"I just don't intend on getting another hair-cut," Skye said.

"Don't worry. He seems nice," Jane said.

When they returned Jeffery whispered in Skye's ear "Is it Dominic all over again?"

Skye grinned and said "This time, your getting a hair-cut."

Jeffery glanced over at Jane who was laughing with Carl.

"She's growing up Skye," Jeffery said.

"I know."


	7. Chapter 7

"Ding dong!" The front door went. Since Skye and Jeffery were the only ones home, Skye answered the door.

"Hi," Cam said. "Is Jeffery here?"

Skye was about to say something rude, but Jeffery came, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Cam looked confused. And Skye could tell, jagged lines formed in her forehead.

"Why are your arms around her waist?" Cam seemed offended.

"Cam, listen. We were never a pair. I will much rather date Skye," Jeffery said.

"Well, well, goodbye," Cam said and turned on her heel and walked out then turned back and said "You will regret this Jeffery," and kept on walking.

When she was safely out of site, Skye hugged Jeffery. She whispered a silent "Thanks."

Meanwhile Jane was in the beach with Carl.

"I'm really glad I met you," Carl said.

"You too," Jane said.

"Most boys fall for my sister, Skye," Jane said.

"She's pretty, but your prettier," Carl said, and Jane blushed.

"So do you live here or just come here for the summer," Jane asked.

"I come here for the summer with my sister, she is 11 and her name is Sarah. But her nickname is Pikachu," Carl said, and Jane laughed.

"I like your laugh," Carl said.

"Thanks," Jane said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Batty was at the store getting a pie for the movie they were watching that night.

She was walking out when she ran into a girl with brown wavy hair about her age.

"Oh, hi I'm Sarah," the girl said.

"I'm Batty, well my real name is Elisabeth, but everyone calls me Batty," Batty said, smiling.

"Well everyone calls me Pikachu," Sarah said. "My brothers name is Carlos but we call him Carl."

"Wait, that's the boy that my sister Jane likes," Batty said.

"Carl likes Jane too," Sarah said and laughed.

Sorry I know this is short. But this is more if a filler.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the melodrama. -.-**

Rosalind, Skye, Jane and Jeffery were inside baking for the cook-out that Carlos and Sarah's family was hosting, their job was to bring dessert. Batty was out getting flour. Jeffery and Skye were trying to steal cookies- well mostly Skye, but she was just about to get away with it when they heard a scream.

Rosalind ran outside and saw Batty lying on the beach and her ankle was bleeding.

"Batty!" Rosy shrieked, running over to her. After her ran Jane, Jeffery, and Skye.

"Jane go get paper towels!" Rosy screamed.

Tears formed in Rosalind's eyes. "Batty it's going to be okay."

"I tripped, and cut my ankle on a rock," Batty wheezed.

"Skye, call the hospital and tell them what happened," Rosalind said.

When Skye came running back she said "The doctor said that this happened thousand of times before and it will be okay, but he says she will have to go home."

"When?" Rosalind asked.

"The day after the cook-out," Skye replied.

"That's not fair!" Batty complained.

"Would you rather bleed to death?" Rosalind asked sternly.

Jeffery placed a hand on her shouled and said "Calm down."

"You're right, I do need to calm down. The ambulance is coming, right Skye?" Rosalind said.

But she didn't need to ask, she heard an ambulance coming and was soon at their driveway.

While Batty was being loaded into the ambulance, Jane cried into Jeffery's shoulder.

* * *

Four hours later Batty was back home with crutches.

Skye was out in the woods sitting on a log thinking about astrophysics when Carlos showed up and leaned on a tree.

"So, what happened to Batty?" He asked.

"Oh that, she just cut her ankle," Skye standing up walking to the tree. She leaned on the other side.

"Is she going to be alright?" Carlos asked.

Skye laughed lightly "All she did was cut her ankle. Not fracture a rib and the tissue of her neck," She said, holding back her laugh.

"Oh, right my mistake," Carlos said, smiling. Then Skye let her laugh,roaring just like her mother used to.

"So are you- are you and your family going to our cookout," Carlos asked.

"What do you think? Jane and Batty wouldn't let us miss it if she got 2 million dollars," Skye said, laughing again. There was something about Carlos that made her laugh.

"Well, I have to go now dinner," Skye said, turning away.

"So long, Dr. Penderwick," Carlos said.

"So long."


	9. Chapter 9

Skye and Jeffery were laughing their butts off. "What so funny?" Batty asked.

Skye and Jeffery cut into each-other's sentences.

"It was"

"No it"

"Hound's"

"Face" were the only words Batty could make put before Skye's laughing head fell onto Jeffery's shoulder.

Batty shook her head and headed back inside. The cook-out was at 3:30 and it was only 2:00.

She wandered in Jane's room where Jane was writing a Sabrina Starr book.

Without Jane noticing Batty managed to slip out before being questioned about Sabrina Starr.

She wandered back to the kitchen clock, 2:30, only an hour left.

She wandered to Rosalind where she was talking on the phone with Anna.

Finally she had to go back to Jeffery and who were now calling each-other names.

"Imbosol," Skye said.

"Preppy," Jeffery shot back.

"Chicken."

"Princess."

And on and on it went like that until they noticed Batty "Hello Batty, how many more minutes until the cook-out?" Jeffery asked.

This time Batty checked her wrist. "10 more minutes. Let's get going." Batty, Jeffery and Skye rounded up Jane and Rosalind And they headed out the door.

* * *

Skye knocked on the door with Rosalind, Jane and Jeffery behind her. When Carlos answered the door, he smiled.

"Hello. Welcome to the O'Brien family cook-out," he said.

"Hello, Carl," Jane said. Then Sarah came to the door.

"Batty! What happened?" she asked, with a worried expression on her face.

"Oh that, I just cut my ankle," Batty said sheepishly.

"Oh, we'll come in," Sarah said. Skye, Jane, Rosalind, Jeffery and Batty walked in with pleasure.

When they wandered into the kitchen Skye froze. There in a jean jacket over a pink top and black jeans was Cam laughing with one of the O'Brien's friends daughters.

Cam looked over in their direction and smirked. Jeffery slid his hand into Skye's and said "Calm down, it'll be alright."

Jane and Carlos wandered off. And Sarah introduced Rosalind to her cousin, so they talked. And Sarah gave Batty a tour of their house, which left Skye and Jeffery.

* * *

Jane and Carolls walked outside to the O'brien's mini water fountain. Jane sat on the bench, followed by Carlos.

"So, what have you been doing?" Carlos asked.

"Well I write books," Jane said.

"Really! That's cool," Carlos said. "Do you get them published- the books I mean?"

"No. But I could loan you one to read, if you want," Jane said.

"Sure, I'll come by tomorrow," Carlos said.

"Great!" Jane said. Carlos sat for a moment then kissed Jane.

"I'm sorry-" Carlos started.

"No, it's okay I liked it," Jane said, her hair, which had grown to her shoulders, was streaming behind her with the light but firm breeze.

"So are we dating now?" Carlos asked.

"I guess so," Jane said.

* * *

Skye and Jeffery were making their way through the crowd when they bumped into Cam.

"Oh, hello Skye and Jeffery," Cam said with a look on her face like she just stepped on a dead rat.

"Hello," Jeffery said and tried to slip pass but Cam grabbed his arm.

"I have something to show you," Cam said. Jeffery, with a very aggravated look on his face glanced at Skye who had a laughing expression on her face go ahead.

Cam dragged Jeffery upstairs where Jeffery said "I don't think we should be up here."

Cam ignoring him pulled him into a spare room. "This is what you wanted to show me? Well, I'm leaving," Jeffery said.

Cam grabbed his arm again. "Why did you every start dating that annoying blonde? Hmmmmm," Cam asked.

"Because, I like her," Jeffery said.

"Well, I bet you like me more," Cam said.

"No I don't," Jeffery said.

Just then an very exasperated Skye barged in.

"Thank goodness," Jeffery muttered.

"Listen up Cam, Jeffery is mine and will always be mine and don't you for get it!" Skye said, and dragged Jeffery downstairs.

* * *

Only one more week to Jeffery, one more.

Review it motivates me!


	10. Chapter 10

Batty was dejectedly walking to Sarah and Carlos's house. It was raining heavily but she didn't care.

"Hi Batty!" Sarah said, helping her inside. Batty smiled weakly as a hello.

"Oh! Sarah, you didn't tell me your friend was coming. I haven't cleaned up the house," Sarah's Mom said, smiling at Batty. "Would you like some cookies?"

"No thanks, I will just like to talk to Sarah," Batty said. Sarah helped Batty up the stairs, and they went into her room.

"So, how did you get the name Batty?" Sarah asked.

"It's not my real name, that's Elizabeth, but I got it because my mom thought I'd have a good since of humor," Batty smiled.

"And what about Hound? And Ben? because Jane told me about them," Sarah asked.

"Oh, we left him home to reduce the chances of him drowning," Batty said, laughing.

"Hound drowning? That's something to think about," Sarah beamed.

* * *

"Two on one slaughter!" Skye yelled. Jeffery and Jane grinned.

Jeffery and Skye were keeping it he ball away from which made her even more infuriated. But, smart Jane, tricked Jeffery and got the ball. Which of course, meant Jeffery was the one and Jane and Skye were the two- and they sure did slaughter him.

They worked, even when the rain heavier and heavier. Soon they where all drenched, and laughing.

They plopped down on the beach with the wet, cold sand on there feet.

"Oh Jeffery, I can't believe our summer is ending a week from now," Jane said.

"Well Jane, let's make the most of it!" Skye said, jumping up and spinning the ball on her finger.

"Skye's right. Let's make the most of it!" Jeffery said, also jumping up.

Just then smoke started to come out of the windows of the house.

"Rosalind!" Skye screamed an started running towards the house.

* * *

While Jane, Jeffery and Skye were outside talking about making the most of their summer, Rosalind was inside baking brownies.

She popped the brownies into the oven and grabbed her book, and she sank into a revere over the book. The book was called "Scarlett" by Cathy Cassidy. She drifted upstairs and forgot all about the brownies.

A hour later she smelled smoke. She quickly snapped to reality and ran downstairs. The kitchen was filled with so much smoke, she could hardly see.

"Rosy! Rosalind!" Rosalind heard Skye worried voice.

"I'm fine just a little burning of brownies," Rosalind said, finding Skye and hugging her.

"And said were mad about me burning the cookies last summer," Skye mumbled. "Ho did you burn them anyway?"

"I was reading and-" Rosalind was cut off.

"Rosy!" Jeffery yelled.

"She fine," Skye said. The smoke was clearing, and everybody could see Jane and Batty coming inside.

"Jeffery told me to get Batty," Jane explained.

"I'm sorry I scared you guys," Rosalind said.

"It's okay," Jeffery said.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, so I realize that in chapter ten of Summer in Virginia Skye said "And you were mad about me burning the cookies last year."

So that was a total slip-up. I mean't to Skye to say "And you were mad about me burning the cookies summers ago."

Sorry sorry for the slip-up.

~Flying utterly


	12. Chapter 12

All little Skeffery for the Skeffery lovers ;). But don't fear! Jane and Carlos will be in the next chapter.

* * *

Jeffery had packed a picnic that he and Skye could eat. As they headed out onto the beach Skye asked "This isn't a wile, is it?" Wile has been Skye's favorite word of the week.

"No dear Skye," Jeffery said in a fake Italian accent. Skye lightly punched his arm.

"Shut-up," Skye joked. When they reached the part of the beach where they could be hidden, Skye spread out the blanket and Jeffery unpacked the food.

"Paper plates, check. Chips, check. Lemonade, check. Chocolate cream pie, check. Sandwich meat, check. Buns of all kind, check. Napkins, check. We are all set Skye," Jeffery and Skye plopped down on the blanket.

"What did the bunny say to the dust bunny?" Jeffery asked.

"What?"

"Can you dust my carrot?"

"No offense but that was terrible," Skye said, laughing.

"So, what's going on with your music," Skye asked. Jeffery raised a eye.

"You are never interested music, why are you interest now?"

Mmmm. I don't know," Skye said, and to change the subject, grabbed one of Jeffery's potato chips.

"Hey, that is mine!" Jeffery yelled making Skye squeal. She jumped up and started running, Jeffery after her.

Jeffery chased her all around the beach. Finally, they both gave up, took of their shoes, and waded into the water.

First Jeffery pushed Skye in the water. Then Skye pulled Jeffery down with him.

And they were, lying in freezing water.

"Y'know, the seagulls' probably have eaten our sandwiches by now," Skye said.

"Oh well," Jeffery said. They climbed out of the water soaking wet, Jeffery grabbed Skye a pushed her in the water again.

"Hey!" Skye shrieked. Jeffery gave her his hand a she got up with the help of Jeffery.

"I could have gotten out just fine," Skye said, quite independently.

Skye and Jeffery started walking back to their picnic blanket.

Skye lay down on the picnic blanket and asked "Are we dating? I mean, we never said we were."

"Well," Jeffery said, "depends of you want to date me. Do you?"

"Ummm, as you know me, I don't like to have a boyfriend. But..." Skye trailed off.

"I'll tell you what, you can think it over until the vacation is over. But for now, we will just be friends. Alright?" Jeffery said.

"Alright."

Skye stuffed the food and the blanket into the picnic basket Then stood up.

"Let's go," She said.

Jeffery and Skye began walking down the walkway to their beach house.

Jeffery and Skye burst through the door yelling "We're home!"

"Ah! The love birds have returned," Jane said. Skye tickled Jane until she shut-up.

"Rosy and Batty left for the store. So it's just us," Jane said, getting up. "And also, Carlos is coming over. So you might want to clean up."

"If he doesn't like us the way we are. He's not the boy for you Jane," Skye said.

"Skye, I do think we should clean up," Jeffery said. "We are quite wet."

Skye and Jeffery trudged upstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: **So I said Batty would be leaving the day after the cook-out and she has not, so I want to clear up that Batty is not going to be leaving. And there is going to be 30 chapters at the most. Also, I promised Jane and Carlos will be in this chapter. I followed through, but there's not a lot of them. I just don't now how to write them. Help me by reviewing ideas!

* * *

The Penderwicks (not excluding Jane because she was at Carlos's) and Jeffery were outside washing the car. It wasn't a hard task, but of course, the Penderwicks made it one.

"Batty, can you hand me that towel?" Rosalind asked.

"Sure," Batty said, not thinking about the towel was on the other side of Skye and between the Batty and and Skye, a water bucket. Batty reached for waste towel but she tipped it over, making it land on Skye's sneakers.

"What the heck Batty!" Skye yelled, looking down at her soapy and wet shoes.

"Sorry," Batty replied, rolling her eyes. Skye balled up her fist. Being smart Jeffery he jumped in front grabbing Skye's very red fist from her squeezing it so leaded Batty over to Rosalind so Skye wouldn't murder her.

* * *

Jane talking to Carl about her book "You really like it! Wow!" Jane said, giddy with happiness.

"Sure! '_Should Sabrina Starr rescue the baby rabbit of the fox? How will she know?'" _ Carl quoted. Jane grinned a mile a minute. They were silent for a second, then Jane abruptly stood up and said "My family- well except for Jeffery, he's not a part of my family- are washing our car wanna help?"

"Um, okay," Carl stood up, they intertwined hands and set of for the Penderwicks- and Jeffery's- beach house.

* * *

When Jane and Carlos arrived, everybody was wet but Rosalind. It started with Batty sprayed Jeffery, then Jeffery tried to spray back but missed hitting Skye. Which mad Skye sprayed Batty for not getting in front of the blast.

Skye was the first to notice Jane and Carlos. She elbowed Jeffery in the ribs.

"Um, hi Carlos," Skye said. Rosalind and Batty looked up for they noticed the quiet.

"Oh Carlos, nice to see you," Rosalind said. "But we finished washing the car."

"Oh, that's alright Jane and I will just talk," He said.

"That's right," Jane said. Rosalind cocked her head in the general direction of the house meaning go inside I'll be right behind gave Jane her famous stare. The one that meant, I'm-annoyed-with-youJane gave her one back that meant, you-don't-have-to-be-in-the-center-of-attention-all-the-time.

It wasn't that Skye was jealous no, it was something else that she was embarrassed to say. Jeffery noticed because later that night he went into Skye room.

"What was wrong?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Skye replied.

"What was up with you outside earlier," Jeffery said, sitting down.

Skye heaved in a gulp of air and said "It's just, Jane's growing up. I'm afraid she won't want to play soccer, she won't be able to deal with my temper."

Jeffery was silent for awhile then said "How do you think she feels about us?" "

I don't know," Skye said.

"People are going to grow up," Jeffery said, and with that, he got up and walked out of Skye's room.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! Review please!


	14. AN

So, I just wanted to let you guys know that I deleted my story that's life for you. Mainly because I already had one story and I was too busy for too. I am also not very good with married fanfics. I hope you all respect my decision.

~Flying utterly


	15. Chapter 14

**Gosh. Applying for colleges gets me so busy. Sorry I haven't been updating, It's true. I am applying for colleges. I'll try to update every week (if I can). One more thing! I wanted to do my own little spin on the cello cousin. I don't know how Jeanne will put her, but this is my version.**

* * *

Jeffery pulled Skye, Jane, Batty, and Rosalind out on the beach one night at 1:00.

"Look," he said, pointing at the glowing, shining, shimmering ball.

"It's a shooting star," Jane breathed. Skye rolled her eyes.

"What do you expect me to do? Make a wish?" She asked sitting down on the beach. Jeffery ignored her.

"Let me go first!" Jane whispered excitedly. Jeffery stepped aside so the shooting star's glowing light shined down on Jane.

"Star light, star bright,The first star I see tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight," Jane chanted, then heaved in a breath of air and wished. Skye was about to make a sarcastic comment but Jeffery put his finger to her lips.

"I guess it's my turn," Rosalind said. "Do the chant Jane."

"Star light, star bright, The first star I see tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight," Jane chanted once again. Rosalind closed her eyes and wished.

Batty stepped up. "I'll chant. Star light, star bright, The first star I see tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight," She chanted then wished and quickly stepped back down.

Jeffery stepped up and wished, not chanting. Everybody looked at Skye.

"I am NOT going to make a wish. _That's _child's play," Skye said, jumping up at started towards their house. They stood for a second watching her go. Then Jane jumped up mocking Skye in a squeaky voice. Rosalind broke into a smile.

* * *

Skye stomped inside taking her sneakers off. Great, she thought. Tons of sand poured out. She shook her hair, sand fell all over the hardwood floors.

She went upstairs to her room. She looked out of then window, then to her wall clock. It was 3:00, wow, time went by fast. She opened up her window, it was only a 15 feet drop. And plus, she could get away and be alone. She dropped down onto the cold sand.

She started walking towards the woods, where she would be free.

* * *

The next morning Jeffery woke up to see that Skye was gone. He hadn't noticed it when they went back in because it was dark. He jumped up and shook Jane.

"It's Skye, she's- she's gone," he stammered.

Jane jolted awake "What?"

"She left," Jeffery said.

"Oh, Skye has a habit of doing that. She likes to get away when her temper gets- to much for her," Jane explained, sitting up and yawning. "I'm still sleepy, but I can stay awake and make you some breakfast."

"Nah, I'm fine," Jeffery said. Jane pulled the cover down on her bed and got up to sit next to Jeffery.

"How 'bout chocolate cake when it's lunch time? Iantha taught me how," Jane tried., leaning her head down on Jeffery's shoulder. Then knock knock.

"It's the door, I'll get it," Jeffery said. He walked toward the door and opened it."Alec!" He yelled. Jane came running.

"Hi Jeffery, this is Sammy. She was your cousin I told you about, the one with the cello," Alec said. "And also, Jane, I talked to your dad. He said I could stay here and supervise, not that Rosy isn't enough." Jane nodded her head understanding.

Jeffery looked at Sammy, she had very long brown hair, emerald colored eyes that were glowing with excitement.

"How old are you?" Jeffery asked.

Sammy looked down and then said "15." Jane's eyes lit up.

"Me too," she said. Suddenly Skye appeared behind Alec. Jeffery her a annoyed now-you-show-up look.

Skye ignored him and said "Hi Alec, but who is this?"

Alec grinned and said "Sammy, the cello cousin." Skye looked at the girl with an eyebrow raised. She didn't look like she played soccer. She wanted to check just in case Jeffery lied to her.

"Skye, I like that name," Sammy said. Just then Rosalind walked up with Batty behind her.

"Alec! What a pleasant surprise- uh... And who is this?" Rosalind stammered. Alec explained to her about Sammy and him and her staying there. "Well, come in," Rosalind said with a warm smile. Once Sammy got settled in Jeffery immediately to her to the club where the nearest piano is.

Jane and Skye came along.

"Wow! This is so cool! We don't have stuff like this back at home," Sammy said. Jeffery looked crookedly at Sammy.

"Wow! Really? It must be like living on the prairie-" Jane said. Skye elbowed her in the ribs. Sammy tried to not see the fatal elbow.

"This is where we spend most of our time," Jeffery said. Skye scoffed.

"Where you spend most of your time," She corrected.

* * *

The Penderwicks and Jeffery and Sammy were outside splashing in the beach.

"Catch me!" Jane yelled, of course Skye didn't even make a move to catch her. In fact, Skye was clutching her stomach crawling out of the beach. Jeffery and SamHerman after her.

"Skye! Are you okay?" Jeffery asked kneeling beside her.

"I am slumped on the floor clutching my stomach, do I _look _okay?" Skye growled, then cried out.

"Sammy and Jane, go get Alec and Rosalind. I'll stay and watch Skye," Jeffery commanded.

When Sammy and Jane came with Rosalind and Alec, Rosalind kneeled next to Skye.

"How do you feel Skye?" She asked.

"Um... My stomach is burning," Skye said. Alec called the local doctors.

"They said bring her in as soon as possible," He explained.

* * *

When the x-ray was over, the doctor said "Rosalind, your sister has-."

* * *

Ooooooo. Cliff hanger!

Skye: Just go ahead and tell them what I have.

Me: No no no. They have to bear the suspense.

Skye: Fine.


	16. Re-do

**Okay, so I saw counting moon's review. You are totally right. So I did a duplicate; one that made more since.**

* * *

**Gosh. Applying for colleges gets me so busy. Sorry I haven't been updating, It's true. I am applying for colleges. I'll try to update every week (if I can). **

* * *

Jeffery pulled Skye, Jane, Batty, and Rosalind out on the beach one night at 1:00.

"Look," he said, pointing at the glowing, shining, shimmering ball.

"It's a shooting star," Jane breathed. Skye rolled her eyes.

"What do you expect me to do? Make a wish?" She asked sitting down on the beach. Jeffery ignored her.

"Let me go first!" Jane whispered excitedly. Jeffery stepped aside so the shooting star's glowing light shined down on Jane.

"Star light, star bright,The first star I see tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight," Jane chanted, then heaved in a breath of air and wished. Skye was about to make a sarcastic comment but Jeffery put his finger to her lips.

"I guess it's my turn," Rosalind said. "Do the chant Jane."

"Star light, star bright, The first star I see tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight," Jane chanted once again. Rosalind closed her eyes and wished.

Batty stepped up. "I'll chant. Star light, star bright, The first star I see tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight," She chanted then wished and quickly stepped back down.

Jeffery stepped up and wished, not chanting. Everybody looked at Skye.

"I am NOT going to make a wish. _That's _child's play," Skye said, jumping up at started towards their house. They stood for a second watching her go. Then Jane jumped up mocking Skye in a squeaky voice. Rosalind broke into a smile.

* * *

Skye stomped inside taking her sneakers off. Great, she thought. Tons of sand poured out. She shook her hair, sand fell all over the hardwood floors.

She went upstairs to her room. She looked out of then window, then to her wall clock. It was 3:00, wow, time went by fast. She opened up her window, it was only a 15 feet drop. And plus, she could get away and be alone. She dropped down onto the cold sand.

She started walking towards the woods, where she would be free.

* * *

The next morning Jeffery woke up to see that Skye was gone. He hadn't noticed it when they went back in because it was dark. He jumped up and shook Jane.

"It's Skye, she's- she's gone," he stammered.

Jane jolted awake "What?"

"She left," Jeffery said.

"Oh, Skye has a habit of doing that. She likes to get away when her temper gets- to much for her," Jane explained, sitting up and yawning. "I'm still sleepy, but I can stay awake and make you some breakfast."

"Nah, I'm fine," Jeffery said. Jane pulled the cover down on her bed and got up to sit next to Jeffery.

"How 'bout chocolate cake when it's lunch time? Iantha taught me how," Jane tried., leaning her head down on Jeffery's shoulder. Then knock knock.

"It's the door, I'll get it," Jeffery said. He walked toward the door and opened it."Um, who are you?" He asked. Jane came running.

"Hi Jeffery, I'm Sammy. Cam's cousin. She wanted me to come get you, she awaits to talk to you," Sammy looked at Sammy, she had very long brown hair, emerald colored eyes that were glowing with excitement.

"How old are you?" Jeffery asked.

Sammy looked down and then said "15." Jane's eyes lit up.

"Me too," she said. Suddenly Skye appeared in the doorway. Jeffery her a annoyed now-you-show-up look.

Skye ignored him and asked "Who is this?"

Jeffery said "Sammy, Cam's cousin." Skye looked at the girl with an eyebrow raised. She didn't look like she played soccer. She wanted to check just in case Jeffery lied to her.

"Skye, I like that name," Sammy said. Just then Rosalind walked up with Batty behind her.

"Alec! What a pleasant surprise- uh... And who is this?" Rosalind stammered. Alec explained to her about Sammy and him and her staying there. "Well, come in," Rosalind said with a warm smile. Once Sammy got settled in Jeffery immediately to her to the club where the nearest piano is.

Jane and Skye came along.

"Wow! This is so cool! We don't have stuff like this back at home," Sammy said. Jeffery looked crookedly at Sammy.

"Wow! Really? It must be like living on the prairie-" Jane said. Skye elbowed her in the ribs. Sammy tried to not see the fatal elbow.

"This is where we spend most of our time," Jeffery said. Skye scoffed.

"Where you spend most of your time," She corrected.

* * *

The Penderwicks and Jeffery and Sammy were outside splashing in the beach.

"Catch me!" Jane yelled, of course Skye didn't even make a move to catch her. In fact, Skye was clutching her stomach crawling out of the beach. Jeffery and SamHerman after her.

"Skye! Are you okay?" Jeffery asked kneeling beside her.

"I am slumped on the floor clutching my stomach, do I _look _okay?" Skye growled, then cried out.

" Jane and Batty, go get Rosalind. I'll stay and watch Skye," Jeffery commanded.

When Batty and Jane came with Rosalind, Rosalind kneeled next to Skye.

"How do you feel Skye?" She asked.

"Um... My stomach is burning," Skye said. Jeffegr called the local doctors.

"They said bring her in as soon as possible," He explained.

* * *

When the x-ray was over, the doctor said "Rosalind, your sister has-."

* * *

Ooooooo. Cliff hanger!

Skye: Just go ahead and tell them what I have.

Me: No no no. They have to bear the suspense.

Skye: Fine.


	17. Chapter 17

_Recap: "Ms. Rosalind, your sister has-."_

* * *

"Your sister has ulcer," The doctor said.

"What the heck! I'm not stressing! Do I look like I'm stressing!" Skye said. Rosalind shushed her.

"Is there anything I can do?" Rosalind asked.

"Sadly, can only make sure she takes the medicine," the doctor said.

"Heck to the medicine," Skye growled.

"Ms. Skye, there is a hole burning in your stomach. This is serious," the doctor said. Just then Jeffery came running in.

"Jane called your dad, he said he's sending money to pay for the bills; Oh Skye!" Jeffery said.

"She can go as soon as you sign the papers," the doctor explained. At the front desk Rosalind signed the papers and they could leave.

* * *

Batty was sitting in the lake hugging her knees. Jeffery walked out.

"This must be hard for you," he said sitting down beside her.

"I guess," Batty mumbled.

"Hey, what about tomorrow we go over to the club. Then, we can play the piano," Jeffery suggested, standing up.

"Sure!"

* * *

Skye lying in the bed.

"Skye, you don't understand. You need to rest," Jane explained.

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do! And that's final," Jane said, getting up from the bed. "Jeffery will be in a minute to kiss you goodnight," she teased. Skye threw a pillow at her.

"Don't hate," Jane said, "appreciate." Skye rolled her eyes, but a couple of minutes later, Jeffery did appear.

"It's only 7:00. Why are you going to bed?" He asked sitting down on her bed. Skye lay back on her bed. She was silent.

Now Skye spoke "Jane and Rosalind are making me rest." Jeffery swooped down and whispered her ear.

"Keep holding on."

* * *

"Let's watch Mean girls 2!" Jane said, Skye groaned.

"Sure," Jeffery said, Skye shot him a look. "Baby," he taunted.

Skye gasped "I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"QUIET!" Jane shouted. "Now, I'll go get popcorn." Jane ran out of the room. Skye scooted closer to Jeffery.

"You have something on your shirt," Jeffery said. When Skye looked down he flicked her nose back up.

"Nice one. Hey is Batty and Rosy coming?" Skye asked. Jeffery shrugged his shoulders.

"Beats me."

Jane returned, and soon Rosalind and Batty. And they watched he movie.

* * *

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Called Jane. She ran to the door and saw Carlos.

"Um, hey," she said.

"Hey Jane! I was wondering if your family- and Jeffery will come to the beach with Sarah and me," Carlos said.

"Sure! That sounds great. Be out in a sec!" Jane closed the door and ran upstairs. She peeked in Skye's room where Jefffey an Skye were uncontrollably tickling eachother.

"We are going out to the beach with Sarah and Carlos," she said. Jeffery tickled Skye one last time then got up and said, "Okay."

Jane ran too Rosalind and Batty then said, "Get on your swimsuits because we are going outside on the beach with Sarah and Carlos." Rosalind nodded and Batty ran to get on her swimsuit.

* * *

When they went outside Jane had in a pink two-piece, Skye a blue one-piece, Jeffery swim trunks, Rosalind a orange one-piece, and Batty a yellow one-piece.

Jeffery pushed Skye in, then Ske pulled Jeffery in, Jane jumped in wih Carlos, and Batty and Sarah walked in. Rosalind dived in.

This was going to be the best summer ever.


	18. Chapter 18

I have had major writers block. So I will like it if you PM me some idea's.

And I will probably not be updating for then next week for so because dog National Screen-Free week. But PM me! It helps.


	19. Chapter 19

_Credit to PUCKABRINALOVER for idea of the movie scene._

* * *

"Hotdogs, check. Buns, check. Chips check. Watermelon, check," Rosalind counted.

"C'mon Rosy! We're going to miss the drive-in movie!" Batty said. Skye rolled her eyes. After one more count they were ready. The club was holding a drive in movie special at the beach. They set off, they walked down the beach and soon they saw blankets, a big screen, and a projector.

Jane and Batty went running. Skye and Jeffery walked, talking and laughing and punching each other. And Rosalind trailed behind texting Anna.

When the movie started playing Skye saw that it was in black and white. When the title came on she saw that it was a movie called 'Who's Minding The Store?'

"Awww, Alec and I watched this movie a year ago! I love it!" Jeffery whispered.

"I watched it with my friend Genevieve on night," Skye whispered back. "How about we ditch this and go do something else?"

They silently got up and crept away from the movie. The ran back to the squirrel pond. They sat on a log, silently, then Jeffery said "You know Skye, we only have 4 more days I until we leave. And I want to say, I'll miss you."

Skye turned to him, then pushed him into the water. When he got up and wiped his eyes Skye said "That was for being all mushy."

"I deserved it." Skye looked at him, his green eyes glowing.

"Ehh-hmmvoila voice coughed. Skye and Jeffery turned around. Cam.

"Yes, Cam?" Jeffery said.

"I just wanted to tell you goodbye. My family is going back to our house in Flordia." Cam said.

"Bye Cam," Skye said, waving. Cam turned around and left.

* * *

I know, I know. It's short. But review please!


	20. Chapter 20

**This will be the last chapter. Sorry for it being short! But there will be a epilogue. (Thanks To PUCKABRINALOVER)**

* * *

The Penderwicks were loading into the car.

"Bye Virginia," Jane said.

"We'll be back!" Batty cried.

"We will," Rosalind said.

"Won't we Skye?" Jeffery asked.

"Yes, we will," Skye said.

* * *

They reached Gardam street about 10 hours later. They all piled out. The ran inside were they were greeted bye toddler and dog, mom and cat, and father.

"Alec's coming in about 5 minutes. You better go outside Jeffery," Iantha said.

"I guess so. Bye!" Jeffery said.

"Bye Jeffery," Batty said.

"Forewell!" Jane said.

"We'll miss you," Rosalind said.

"So long Jeffery," Skye said.

And their adventure was over.


	21. Chapter 21

I will not be on this fandom for a while, it's because I am really busy. I just got out of school. And I will be putting my time full ion looking for colleges.

~Flying utterly


End file.
